Legend of the Dark
by Dalmor01
Summary: An odd mercenary of the Underworld goes on missions that helps him unravel his past and fortells his role in the fate of the planet.
1. Chapter 1

This is something that I've been working on for a long time, I'm trying to make a video out of it

This is something that I've been working on for a long time, I'm trying to make a video out of it.

Opening

A long time ago, a bustling utopia, led by a great man, ruled a large area of the world. Unfortunately, another kingdom that lied far to the east, grew jealous of the king and how great he had become. He attacked the kingdom, hoping to take it out. Unfortunately, the king of the utopia fought back, and a terrible war broke out. Innocent people were slaughtered, men and women were burned, and millions of soldiers died. This terrible war lasted for 10 years, with no side giving way to the other. At the beginning of the 10th year of the war, a witch came down from the mountains and aided the jealous king. Using her magical powers, she put a curse on the city and all of its residents. The utopian kingdom sunk beneath the ground, and the citizens were turned into demons. The place was from then on called the Underworld.

1000 years later

The kingdom still remains beneath the ground. A new demon, a small child with tremendous power rose up and took the throne. A new system has also taken effect. Slayers (bounty hunters of the Underworld that go through intense training. They are assigned a section of the planet, and they hunt down people, creatures, and demons, for a price. 8 slayers that have exceeded the limits of normal ones are known as the Supreme Slayers. They stay in the Underworld, and handle local and extremely dangerous missions. Our story will focus on the life of the Slayer of Fire, whose story has just begun not that long ago. His name is Damien Bloodstrike.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It is a calm peaceful day, birds singing, deer grazing, and...an elf running in terror? A pixie elf is dashing through the forest, running for her life and shooting fire balls behind her. Chasing her are 2 Supreme Slayers, (), the Ice Slayer, Helene BloodStrike, and the Fire Slayer, Damien Bloodstrike. Damien counters the firballs with ones of his own, while Helene attempts to freeze the elf's feet to keep her from running. "Helene, I got an idea, just counter her fireballs with your ice powers for a few moments", Damien says to Helene. Damien jumps up into the trees and disappears. "Hey, don't just leave me here. Get back here!"Helene argues. Unfortunately, Damien is now out of hearing range. Fireballs keep flying, and now Helene counters them with ice. This goes on for a little bit longer, until Damien comes down from the trees in front of the elf. He takes out a purple orb, and throws it on the ground. As the elf gets closer, the orb quickly grows and encases the elf. "Gotcha. You ain't getting out of that. That orb is an elemental deflector containment orb. You'll only burn yourself in there," Damien brags. Helene catches up to Damien. "Think you could of told me what you were doing before going on ahead?" "We got our culprit, be happy sis. Why don't you chill out," Damien states in a joking matter. Helene gets annoyed at this comment and touches Damien, causing his body to drop in temperature, and preventing him from using fire. "How's that for 'chilling out'? One more smartass coment like that and I completely freeze you over." Helene declares. Damien knocks her away, and his body temperature returns to normal. He then goes to the captured pixie elf and opens a scroll. "Pixie Elf, you are hereby under arrest for the burning of a village, and the murder of 1 Mark Johnson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will get you burned. You have the right to an Underworld attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided to you. You also have the right to choose where your trial can be held. Do you understand these rights that I have stated to you?" The pixie elf nods and Damien picks up the giant orb. He and Helene begin walking back to the Underworld. "Hey, Helene, mind covering for me tonight? I got somewhere I got to be," Damien asks Helene. "You mean you want me to cover for you so you can go into town to see that human girl again. I don't think so. You're already behind on your paperwork, we got a mission overflow, and we got a meeting with the king. You aren't going anywhere tonight mister,"Helene explains. "That's not the reason. I actually got some data to collect. People in town have been saying stuff about a black dragon burning down villages in the mountains. I'm going to go check it out tonight, but I don't want anyone to know. As for my paperwork, I'll get it done. Tomorrow, I'm off duty, so I can spend the day catching up on my paperwork, ok 'mom?'" "Do you want to die from the cold?... Fine, I'll cover for you tonight, but if the king starts questioning me about your whereabouts, you're on your own, understand?" "Thank you." Helene and Damien walk into a cave, and inside, a dark puddle resides. THey jump into the puddle, and they are transported to a dark train station. The train comes and picks them up. "ALL BOARD! NEXT STOP, UNDERWORLD TRAIN STATION!" The train leaves. On the train, there are several humans heading for the Underworld and the Mystic Realm. One person, in particular, is actually a fire elemental citizen. He is an old man, about 136, and is wearing a black cloak. He is also carrying a strange black cane. He walks over to Damien and Helene. "Children of the kingdoms of Fire and Ice, your journeys have now begun. One of you shall perish before the coming of the new age, while the other shall determine the fate of our planet. Watch your backs at all times. The creatures of the planet will now be on the hunt for your heads." The old man prophesizes. He then heads into the next car. "Crazy old coot. We Supreme Slayers don't die off that easily, and a Supreme Slayer doesn't have the power to change the fate of one of the three worlds, let alone the entire planet," Damien complains. "Will you please knock it off. It was probably some bogus prophet that was looking for some money. Relax," Helene says.

_Hours Later_

The train enters the Underworld station, and the two slayers get off with the captured elf. Alright. "I'll go bring the elf in, I got some things to do in the prison anyway,"Damien states. "Hey, wait, that leaves me with the paperwork,"Helene complains. "Duh, I got enough of it to do tomorrow. I don't need anything else to add to it." Damien takes the captured elf to the prison while Helene goes and heads to HQ to submit a report on the mission

Chapter Complete


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Slayers Supreme

Chapter 2: The Slayers Supreme

A large building that stands 10 stories up (the 3rd tallest building in the Underworld) is the Underworld Maximum Security Prison. It is guarded 24/7 by guards, and is located in the black lake located in the back of the city, Doom Lake. Each story houses a different race of creatures, so that interspecies battles do not break out.

Damien walks into the prison and heads to the front counter. A fat guard sits and greets him. "Hey, another pixie elf huh? What was it this time, turning people into gnomes again?"the guard says jokingly. "Actually this time, this pixie elf burned down a village and killed a human. Put her in cell 6-B. Make sure she isn't harmed until after her sentencing. I'll get you the data for her trial," Damien tells the guard. Damien hands the elf to the guard and then exits the building.

_Meanwhile_

The 2nd tallest building, the Slayer International HQ, lies in the heart of the city. Here, slayers of all kinds go in and out, taking on missions of all kinds. This building is 18 stories high. The first 30 stories are for low-ranking, miscellaneous slayers. The upper 8 stories are for higher ranking slayers, each squad commanded by one of the 8 Supreme Slayers.

Helene walks into the building, looking exhausted. She heads to the elevator and takes it all the way up to Floor 14. Upon exiting the elevator, slayers keep running around, handling paperwork, and doing all sorts of different things. Helene goes into her office and takes out a mission report packet. (Mission Report Packets are 6 pages that must be filled out after each mission. They contain detailed information on each and every mission that is carried out. These files are then submitted to the Grand Slayer, the king, who analyzes the report and pays the slayer(s) an appropriate amount of Underworld coins.) She spends 1 hour filling out the packet, and then summons a low-ranking slayer to bring this to the king's castle.

_Night falls upon the Underworld._

Helene goes to the elevator, and in it, the other 6 Slayers are in, heading to the castle for tonight's meeting. (The other 6 Slayers are as followed: Lightning Slayer: Ruz Hellbiter, Water Slayer: Hector Heathgate, Earth Slayer: Brate Shakerhead, Wind Slayer: Garter Swayber, Poison Slayer: Stephany Deathhayl, Darkness Slayer: Marlene Lightkay) They all go down to the lobby, and out the building. They walk down a narrow street, which is the only way to get to the castle. Vile demons infest the street, each giving a nasty look to the slayers. They arrive at the castle and head up a side elevator located on the outside of the building. It is the only way to reach the top other than climbing the stairs located inside.

_At the Castle_

The Underworld Castle, the largest building in all the Underworld. This 100 story building is the home of King Raithor, a small child that defeated the previous king, killed him, and took the throne. Here, mission reports are submitted, and Underworld coins are distributed to those who successfully complete missions. The king, also known as the Grand Slayer, lives here and only handles missions that involve the city, or are too hard for the supreme slayers to handle. Although he is only a child, he is one of the most powerful demons around.

The Slayers take the elevator all the way up to the top of the tower. At the top, a bunch of diagrams are seen on the ground. They form a circle around a throne chair, located in the middle. The Slayers take their spots on their respective diagrams, and wait for the king to arrive.

The king arrives and takes a seat on his throne. "Welcome, my Slayers Supreme. The meeting of the Devil Slayers will now begin. This meeting is about the recent disasters that have befallen several vill….WHERE IS DAMIEN?!"The young king shouts. Helene steps forward. "My lord, Damien has informed me that he has gone off into the mountains to investigate a Doom Dragon which has destroyed many villages." "Hmmm. Well then, you will all be joining him shortly anyway. The Doom Dragon is the subject of this meeting. Several villages have been destroyed, and the Death Fire is spreading farther and farther. You, my Slayers Supreme, are now given a new mission. Investigate the Doom Dragon, stop the Death Fire, and take down the Doom Dragon, but keep him alive. We need him alive for study. Now go, and make haste. The more time we waste, the more lives that are in danger," the young king orders. The Slayers bow in respect, and then disappear.

Chapter Complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Mountain of Doom

Chapter 3: The Mountain of Doom

The train from the Underworld to the Human World arrives at the Dark Train Station. The seven slayers get off the train and head out of the cave. They walk to the nearby village and head to one specific house, knocking on the door.

The door opens, and a young girl in a dress answers the door. The girl is a normal human being that looks similar to a pixie elf. Same hair and eye color, same kind of dress. She does not have healing powers, and does not have pointy ears. "Hello……Oh, the Slayers, please come in," the youg girl says. She walks back into the house, leaving the door open for the slayers. The slayers walk into the house and take a seat. Helene looks around, then looks at the girl. "Sorry to bother you, but have you seen Damien?" The girl goes into the kitchen and pours some tea. "He was here a little while ago, but he left soon after. He told me that he was going up to the mountains to take care of something important. I didn't want him to go alone because there have been rumors about a nasty dragon being up there. He just said not to worry and then left." She comes back in with tea for the Slayers. "You guys are probably going up there as well. Please just make sure that Damien makes it back alive." The Slayers take their drinks and finish them quickly. They say thank you for the drinks and information. Helene stays for a moment. "Listen. Damien will be fine. He may be very stubborn and may get himself into situations that he can't handle, but he's tough and can take care of himself when he needs to. We'll make sure that he makes it back alive. Just make sure you stay safe Angelina." She smiles and then heads out the door.

_Dragons Mountains_

Dragon Mountains is a mountain range that houses more dragons than any other mountain range in the world. At least one pack of each type of dragon lives here.

The Slayers reach the mountain base. The old man from the train sits in a chair and greets the slayers. "Welcome to the Dragons Mountains. Home to the biggest collection of dragons ever. Your friend is already up the mountain. Better go up there and help him before he dies."

The slayers begin climbing up the mountains, keeping their distance from any dragons they encounter. When night comes over the mountain, the Slayers take shelter in a stone dragon's cave, which doesn't bother them. Day breaks over the mountain, and the slayers continue their trek up the mountain. After 3 days of climbing, they finally reach the cave of the Doom Dragon. Without even entering the cave yet, fire can be seen shooting back and forth throughout the cave. Damien has already confronted and began fighting with the Doom Dragon. Scorch marks are scattered all over the walls; claw and sword marks cover the floor. The mighty Doom Dragon, giant, black, and buff, begins flying through the cave, firing Death Fire Blasts at Damien, who deflects them. He notices the other slayers. "Get out of here! This is my fight!" Damien got distracted and was hit by a Death Fire blast, severely damaging him. The other slayers rushed in to help, each taking out their weapons. Each attack the dragon, but none can damage the dragon, not even a little bit. Their attempts to take down the dragon are futile, and think about giving up. "We can't handle something like this. Even my most powerful poisons don't have any effect on it,"Brate says. "This thing, it can't be defeated by us. Its armor is hard as steel alloy," Garter continues where Brate left off. "Its fire is deadly, and it's enormous. Why don't we get it to the Underworld. One it starts destroying the city, the king will take care of it," Ruz suggests. "Oh no, then he will take out his anger on us afterwards. Just call him here," Marlene quickly explains. "He'll be awfully mad, but we don't have any other choice," Hector says before taking out a talisman, and placing it on the wall. The talisman changes into a black portal, and out of it, steps the child king of the Underworld. "You better have a good reason for dragging me away from the Underworld," the young king complains. The Doom Dragon shoots Death Fire at the child, who knocks it away with his hand. "Uh, is that thing a good enough reason? It took Damien down with one shot, none of our attacks can even scratch it, and it doesn't even look tired," Stephany explains to the king while pointing to the dragon. The dragon slashes at the king with his claws, but the child stops it with just his arm; not even a tiny scratch on his arm. "So, you want me to take care of this dragon for you huh? Do your mission for you?...fine." the child turns to the dragon, who shoots out three more Death Fire blasts at him. The child knocks them all away then runs towards the dragon. The Doom Dragon takes flight, hoping to keep his distance from his new enemy. Bat wings grow out of the child's back, and he too takes flight. "Lousy Dragon. Can't fight me honorably?" the child punches the dragon in its stomach, and surprisingly, does a lot of damage to it. The dragon begins to fall, but regains its composure. It continues to attack the child, with slashes and fire abilities, but the child continues to deflect every attack. "Time to end this." The child takes out a LongSword, and slashes it in the air. 3 black waves are sent at the dragon, 2 cutting it deeply in the chest, and the other slicing its head off. The head and body both fall to the ground, and green ooze flows out of the body. "You slayers are so weak. I don't know why you even exist. I expect you back in the city and at the castle for a meeting on your performance as soon as possible.." The child drags the head and body into the portal, which then disappears. "One of these days, that child's gonna get a whooping, and I hope I'm there to see it,"Stephany says in a nasty tone. "Nah; he just needs a good zap to learn his lesson,"Ruz continues jokingly. "Can't we just deal with this peacefully? It'll all be over soon...let's just get back to the city," Brate states. "The faster we get back, the less he'll complain,"Marlene continues. "Well, first, we have to get Damien out of here so we can heal. Hey, wonder what Angelina's gonna do when she sees him all messed up. She'll probably just scold him or something; I mean , what can she really do?" Hector tells the others Damien just looks to the side, not even giving a glance to the other slayers. "Um, can we just skip the village and just go straight home?" Hector goes over to Damien with an evil smile. "Now what fun would that be? It'll be fun to see how she handles it. Now up you go." Hector picks Damien up and throws him over his shoulder. The slayers leave the cave and head back to the village.

_At the village_

The slayers enter the village, and Angelina comes walking to them. "So…how's Damien?" The slayers move aside, showing Damien, who is now walking by himself. He is all scorched, his armor is dented, and he seems exhausted. Angelina gasps and runs over to him. "What on earth?! Are you okay." "Yeah, I'll be fine." Angelina gives a sigh of relief, then gets a serious look. "Good. Now I can have a go at you. How could you make me worry like that. Taking on that nasty dragon by yourself; you could've been killed. Look at you. You look like the last thief that tried to steal from Mike. You're coming with me mister. You're not going anywhere until you're back to normal." Angelina grabs Damien by the scruff of his armor and drags him away. "Guys, come on; help me out here," Damien pleads. The other slayers just laugh as Damien is dragged away. "See you later. We'll let the king know that you've been put under house arrest, and that you'll be busy for a while,"Hector says while laughing. The Slayers head back to the city, and Damien is taken away to rest and heal.

(Chapter Complete)

(Section Complete)


	4. Chapter 4

Section 2: Vampires Assault

Chapter 1: A new day, a new Mission. Dance!

It's a peaceful day in Narci Village; birds singing, people going from place to place, and not a danger in sight. The nearby villages are getting back on their feet now that the Doom Dragon is gone. In Angelina's house, Damien is being treated for his wounds. "Now hold still, this will only hurt for a second." Angelina applies ointment to a deep cut that Damien has on his chest. The next thing heard in the village is Damien voice. "OOOOWWWWWWW! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TRYING DO?! KILL ME?!" Damien yells. Everyone in the village stops what they're doing and looks at Angelina's house with strange looks. "Oh calm down already. If you don't let me treat it, it's going to get infected, and you will die. Now hold still," Angelina states. Angelina continues treating the wound, then wraps the wound up. "There; isn't that better now?" Damien just looks away with a sour face. "Thanks a lot." Angelina just gives him a stern look, but then smiled. "I know how to get you're mind off of this. How about coming with me to the Forest Festival this weekend. All the villagers are going. It's going to be held in the Elfin Village. Maybe we can even get the chance to dan…" Damien quickly turned to her. "You know I can't dance. I refuse to go. I am not going to look like a fool in front of the villagers." Angelina gave a disappointed look. "Oh come on. So you're just going to let me go there alone?" Damien stays with his answer at first, but then reluctantly agrees to go. "Oh thank you. You won't regret it." Angelina goes and opens the door and little Keal comes running in. Keal is a small child that lives in Narci Village. She acts like an excited puppy, always moving around and acting playful. She has short, black hair and brown eyes. She wears jeans and a shirt, both made by a kind villager. She stays with Angelina, because no one else will take her in. "Oh, hello Keal. I'm going out right now, and Damien's going to be stuck inside for a little while, resting." Angelina walks out the door, while Keal goes to Damien. "Hiiii Damie. Nice to see you again. Soooo, what was all the yelling about? I think the yetis on the mountain may have heard you yell." Damien just looks at Keal with a sour face. First of all, yetis don't live on Dragons Mountains; they live on Snow Helm Mountain. Secondly, Angelina was trying to treat my wounds. Now she wants me to attend the festival with her, and she wants me to do something that I never do. Keal looked confused by this. "You cried over a little wound treating? I thought you were tough. Angie isn't that harsh with wounds. As for the festival, what does she want you to do?" "That does not concern you." Keal sticks her tongue out at Damien, and then leaves the house. "Hmph; learn to dance. Demon Slayers don't need to know how to dance." Damien put on a shirt and pants, grabbed his equipment, and then headed for the Underworld.

_At Devil's Tower_

At the Devil's Tower, the other seven slayers, and the child king all sit. The meeting begins. "I cannot believe the lack of skill you all possess. You are supposed to be Supreme Slayers, not low-level pieces of crap. I am appalled at the performance that you showed when handling that Doom Dragon. I thought you guys learned how to take out tough enemies. That's why you are Supreme slayers," the king harshly scolds the slayers. "Sir, we had an injured ally, and none of our attacks did any damage to him," Hector tries to reason. "It's called combining your powers. You better do better next time, or else you'll all be demoted back to rookies so quickly, that your heads will spin," the king warns. The slayers all have disappointed looks, and keep silent. "By the way, where's Damien? Is he still in the human world?" the king asks? Hector steps forward. "Sir, Damien was taken away by Angelina to have his wounds treated. He might not be back for som…" The elevator reaches the top of the tower, and Damien steps out. He is wearing a red shirt and black pants. He is carrying his armor and sword with him. "I suppose there is a reason why your armor is off, and why you're late?" Damien puts down his armor and sword. "Angelina dragged me away to treat my wounds. Man, if I knew that it would be that painful, I would've come here to get treated. Dark energy is much less painful. My armor's off so it doesn't put too much strain on my body. Sorry my lord." Damien bows in respect. The child king gives Damien an angry look, and then heads towards the elevator. "You are going to have to decide between the Underworld and the Human World one of these days." The child king takes the elevator down.

Once the king is gone, the other slayers surround Damien. "Sooooo, Damien, how was it? Getting dragged away by a girl to be treated. Sounds pretty pathetic to me. So, what happened?" Hector keeps asking Damien questions, until Damien notions him to be quiet. She dragged me back, and treated my wounds. She put some ointment on my wounds, which hurt like hell. Now she wants me to dance with her at the festival, and … "Huh? I can't hear you." Hector says. Damien mumbles again. This time, Garter speaks. "Speak up already. None of us can hear you." Damien's face goes red, and then he speaks up. "I can't dance." The slayers burst out laughing, except Marlene, who lets out a short snicker. "You really can't. What did they teach you in the fire kingdom?" Hector asks. "They taught us how to fight and how to use stealth to take down enemies. Things like dancing and other girly things don't apply to us," Damien replies. "Well, you better learn quick. You'll regret it if you do." Brate says. "Well…Uh…I was hoping that you guys could teach me," Damien slowly says. The other slayers think about it and agree. For the next few days, they try to teach Damien, but he makes no progress. Finally, a demon shows up in the middle of practice. "pardon me your honors, but a message has come in for Damien. It is being held at the Request Center." The slayers look in confusion, and follow Damien to the Request Center.

The Slayers arrive at the Request Center, and Damien gets the note.

_Dear Damien,_

_Angelina has been taken away last night by a group of Vampires, to be given as an offering to their leader. Normally, I wouldn't ask for your help, but this time, I'll have to make an exception. I don't care what you have to do, just bring her home safe._

_Signed,_

_Mike the blacksmith_

Damien looks over the note, now furious, and gets his armor and sword. He comes back soon after. "Alright guys, we have a new mission. We're heading to Vampire Manor in the Darkness kingdom, and we're getting back Angelina," Damien states, out of breath. The slayers nod in agreement, and head to the Dark Train Station. Once the train arrives, they board it. "NEXT STOP, THE MYSTIC REALM TRANSIT STATION!" The train slowly pulls out and heads for the Mystic Realm.

(Chapter Complete)


End file.
